Blair Cornelia Waldorf Grimaldi of Monaco
'''Blair Cornelia Waldorf '''is the main character of the TV series Gossip Girl and the book series of the same name. Blair has ties to nearly every major player, including a friendship with Serena van der Woodsen and later on Dan Humphrey, a rivalry with Georgina Sparks and later on Jenny Humphrey, and romances with Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass. The role is portrayed by Leighton Meester in the television series. Personolaty Despite leading a privileged and prominent lifestyle, Blair is generally characterized as a comical overachiever. In a review of the Gossip Girl novel series, Janet Malcolm of The New Yorker stated that unlike certain other Queen Bee characters, "Blair already has all the money and position anyone could want. She is pure naked striving, restlessly seeking an object, any object, and never knowing when enough is enough." At times, Blair's ambition can lead her to embrace a haughty and scheming side. Generally speaking, Blair is ruled by her insecurities, despite a confident exterior, usually caused by her feeling inferior to Serena. These insecurities have resulted in Blair batteling bulimia. It is revealed that if Serena had not been there for her, she never would have gotten better. While she's regarded as being extremely knowledgeable, Blair seldom leaves success to chance, or to her own talents, and usually works to sabotage her competition. Typically, Blair finds rivals in most females, including (and sometimes especially) Serena, her best friend. A result of this insecurity, Blair does not trust easily, and when she does is always tremendously hurt when she feels betrayed. However, despite her manipulative and often ruthless behavior, she is revealed to have a sensitive and loving nature as well. Novel Blair Waldorf was born into high society on Manhattan's exclusive Upper East Side. Her father, Harold, is a successful lawyer, while her mother, Eleanor, is a New York City hostess. She has a younger sibling named Tyler Waldorf. After her mother's marriage to Cyrus Rose, she gained a step sibling named Aaron Rose, an alternative vegan, and a half-sister, Yale Rose. Blair's father lives in France with his partner, Giles. Blair grew up with "It-Girl" Serena van der Woodsen and long-time boyfriend Nate Archibald. She is described to be 5'4" and slender, with brilliant blue eyes, long brunette hair (which she later has cut into a pixie-style), and a fox-like face. Her two allies, after former best friend Serena left for her New Hampshire boarding school, are Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates. Season 1 Blair is introduced as Manhattan's queen bee of Constance Billard School for Girls. After a year at boarding school, Serena van der Woodsen (Blair's ex-best friend and former It Girl of the Upper East Side's social scene) returns to M anhattan and the two girls attempt to repair their friendship. This is quickly ruined once Blair discovers the reason behind Serena's departure—she had a drunken one-night stand with Blair's boyfriend Nate Archibald. For several episodes the girls stay in a catty rivalry, until the end of "Poison Ivy." Serena confesses that she came back to town because her younger brother Eric attempted to kill himself. Blair reveals a letter she never sent to Serena while she was away. Their mercurial friendship is once again stable. At the Bass-van der Woodsen wedding, she and Chuck reconcile when Chuck announces in his speech that "in the face of true love, you never give up—even when the object of your affection is begging you to." The two share a kiss after he apologizes for his previous indecencies. Blair is surprised to see Chuck so "romantic." A week after the wedding, Blair and Chuck prepare to spend the summer together in Tuscany. However Chuck, fearful of losing himself and being tied down to Blair, backs out and abandons Blair on the helipad, leaving her to fly off to Tuscany without him. On board, she meets a new love interest, leaving Chuck behind to entertain the Bass' interior designer, Amelia. Season 2 A good portion of Blair's storyline in Season 2 revolves around her love-hate relationship with Chuck Bass. At the beginning of season 2, C huck tries to win her back, but Blair is preoccupied with her new fling, a British Lord by the name of Marcus Beaton, and upset at the same time that Chuck doesn't say "I love you" when she wants him to. Blair manipulates Marcus's stepmother into a social alliance after she learns that the Duchess is actually her ex-boyfriend Nate's secret married lover Catherine. She later gains a bit of sympathy for Catherine when she realizes that Catherine's relationship with Marcus's father parallels her own sexless relationship with Marcus. Chuck picks up on this, and in the middle of a blackout at a party he puts on a fake British accent and seduces Blair. Marcus walks in on the two of them, and Blair admits she wasn't fooled, but that she needed Marcus to show her that he wanted her, physically which results in Marcus kissing her in front of the audience gathered at her house and a dissatisfied Chuck watching. Vanessa discovers that Marcus is sleeping with Catherine, his step mom, and tells Blair because she thinks that Blair can manipulate them to get Nate out of debt. Blair threatened to tell Catherine's husband about her affair with Lord Marcus. Blair, with nothing to lose, decided to insult anyone who came into her path, from cheating husbands to wives with bad face lifts. Serena and Chuck tried to silence her to no avail. In a separate room later, Blair propositioned Chuck, but Chuck wouldn’t give in, claiming that this wasn’t the Blair he wanted.Meanwhile, Blair continues to stoop to new lows, and ends up escaping the party to a large silent room in the mansion. She is found by Nate who comforts her. They reminisce about how when they were kids she always made him watch the same movies over and over again because Blair liked knowing how things ended. Nate reminded her she was Blair Waldorf, someone who doesn't let a mishap get in the way of what she wants.In the episode "Remains Of J," Blair and Nate start up a friendship; however Chuck is adamant that they are much more than just friends. Jealous, Chuck confronts Blair to which she replies that her and Nate's relationship is "purely platonic". Chuck claims that Blair and Nate don't have any sparks, and that Nate is not over Vanessa, prompting Blair to claim that her and Nate have plenty of spark and "fireworks. " Chuck reminds her that it was them who had fireworks, aggravating Blair, who then proceeds to explain that she fought for him, hard and for a long time; and that now that they are over, she is exhausted. She explains that being with Nate and is easy and right. Chuck then teams up with Vanessa, who is broken up with Nate, to drive Blair and Nate apart. Chuck and Vanessa arrive at Jenny's 16 birthday party together and walk in to see Blair and Nate sharing an intimate conversation. In the heat of the moment, Vanessa pulls Chuck in for a passionate kiss. Determined to prove Chuck's theory that her and Nate have no sparks, Blair drags Nate along into Chuck's bedroom, and locks the door. Nate rejects her and she leaves. The next day Blair is walking in the park with Dorota, when she sees Nate there also. As it turns out Nate planned to wait for her there so they could have their "first" official kiss as a couple. Later, however, Blair and Nate go their separate ways romantically. In the season finale Blair is reunited with Chuck as they declare their love for each other. Season 3 In the beginning of Season 3, Blair and Chuck are shown pulling pranks on others within their circle. They e ventually tire of the games, and upon admitting this to each other, begin to embrace a new degree of maturity and honesty in their relationship.Blair later has difficulty fitting in at her New York University (NYU), as she appears unable to establish the same power she had at Constance. In the process, she is continually challenged by Georgina Sparks. However, Chuck regularly appears to provide her with support and comfort throughout her endeavors. Eventually, Georgina departs town temporarily, unaware at first that Blair has evened the score with her once again. Later, Blair and Chuck have a brief falling out. However, Chuck eventually decides that Blair is the only woman for him and gets back together with her. Later Blair has a fight with Serena. At Nate's cousin, Trip's election party Blair calls Serena a hooker which leads to Serena pushing Blair into a cake. Eventually Chuck traps Serena and Blair in the same elevator which gives them time to talk out their problems.Later Chuck proposes, though they are interrupted by Dan, who reveals that Chuck slept with Jenny on the 'rebound' from Blair. Afterward, Blair leaves Chuck and takes a vacation to Paris with Serena. Season 4 As Season 4 begins, it is revealed that Chuck survived a mugging at the conclusion of Season 3. However, he appears to have moved on romantically.In Paris, she meets Louis Grimaldi, a member of the Monagasque royal family, had a date with him, and eventually left him in France.After returning to the United States, Blair continues her friendship with Serena, but enters into a business conflict with Chuck. Eventually, however, she and Chuck are brought together once again by their passion and love for one another. However once again the love can't last, as they both realize they have higher priorities; Chuck to save his hotel and Blair to establish her identity independent of Chuck. Shortly before Christmas, Serena is discovered seemingly having overdosed on drugs, and is checked into the Ostroff Center. While Blair initially believes that Serena h as succumbed to a drug addiction, she quickly reevaluates the situation when she learns of Juliet's involvement in the matter. Blair enlists Dan Humphrey's help in clearing Serena's name, and the two embark on a trip to Connecticut to learn more about the mysterious Juliet. After discovering that Juliet's brother, Ben, was a teacher at Serena's former boarding school, the twosome r eturn to Manhattan armed with this new information, only to discover that Serena has already taken matters into her own hands. The final episode of the fourth season finds Blair being held hostage by Russell, who plans to torch the building, killing her and taking revenge on Chuck for exposing his actual involvement in his own wife's death to Raina. Blair manages to discretely call Chuck and alert him to her whereabouts. He arrives with Nate and Raina, who convinces her father to spare the building before having him arrested. Chuck offers to take Blair to the prince after a drink, which turns out to be a fun few hours at a nearby Bar Mitzvah, during which Chuck and Blair make love again. Afterwards, Blair announces to Chuck that she's prepared to leave the prince, whom she's admittedly happy with, to be with him—despite the fact that she is aware of the toxicity in their relationship. Chuck circumvents this action, realizing that Blair is not happy or healthy with him. Blair and Louis remain engaged, and prepare to leave for the summer in Monaco to plan their nuptials. Blair also plans to watch more movies over the phone while she's away with Dan (who it appears is still pining for her), and inviting Serena to be her maid-of-honor. A final scene reveals Dorota absently emptying the trash from Blair and Serena's shared bathroom, the contents of which includes a pregnancy test that reads as positive—however, which of the two girls, if either, is actually pregnant was left a mystery. Season 5 In the fifth season premiere, during a photo shoot with her wedding dress, the semstress approaches Blair and a sks her how many weeks she has been pregnant. She tells Blair that her weight will be showing in a couple weeks. And she guesses that Blair is six weeks pregnant, revealing that Blair is pregnant with either Louis or Chuck's baby. In Beauty and the Feast, she meets Louis's sister Princess Beatrice and tries to get on her good side. At a royal event, Blair keeps on running in the bathroom due to morning sickness, and when Dan arrives, she makes him kick everyone out of the bathroom so she can vomit. Dan tells her if her bulimia came back, he could help her. She then says she's not bulimic but pregnant just as Beatrice walks in the bathroom, smiling. Dan is shocked to hear this since he is in love with Blair. Toward the end of that episode, Blair goes to see Dan at the loft to drink tea and talk about who the father can be. Blair then suspects it's Louis and tells Dan she plans to keep the baby because it was still conceived out of l ove. Dan tells her she should at least know who the father is, if not for her then for the baby. At the altar a Gossip Girl blast shows a video of Blair telling Chuck she still loves him whilst she was getting ready to walk up the aisle, as this video spreads through the crowd Blair is mortified and runs off leaving a confused Louis and lots of wedding guests wondering what is to happen. Out of the church she talks to Louis telling him that she wants a second chance and will never humiliate him again, he apparently goes along with her and they marry but, once having their last dance before honeymoon she discovers that he only went ahead with it to stop even more public humiliation and he doesn't want to be married to her at all. Facing the crushing horror of a loveless marriage, Blair calls Dan to rescue her again. Driving away in the just married car with her head down and an uncertain future, Blair's future is unknown once more. Relationships Harold Waldorf (father) Eleanor Waldorf Rose (mother) Cyrus Rose (maternal stepfather) Aaron Rose (maternal stepbrother) Amelia Alison Waldorf (unborn daughter) Louis Grimaldi (husband) Beatrice Grimaldi (sister-in-law ) Chuck Bass (Ex-Boyfriend & Love) Nate Archibald (Friend & Ex-Boyfriend) Serena van der Woodsen (Best Friend) Dan Humphrey (Friend) Eric van der Woodsen (Friend) Georgina Sparks (enemy) Jenny Humphrey (enemy)